Eliittikoulu - Oivan onnen alkulähde
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Velhomaailma elää sodattomassa ideaalimaailmassa. Uusi taikaministeri on perustanut eliittikoulun, jonne valitaan parhaat nuoret velhot ja noidat. Harry Potter on yksi etuoikeutetuista ja oppii enemmän kuin olisi voinut uskoa todeksi. (Katso varoituksen ficin alusta, käsittelee rankkoja aiheita)


**Otsikko:** Eliittikoulu - Oivan onnen alkulähde

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Fire  
><strong>Ikäraja:<strong> K-15 (seuraavista luvuista postaan tänne leikatut versiot, sillä alkuperäinen on K-18)  
><strong>Tyylilaji:<strong> Angsti, Romanssi, Chanslash, Draama ja AU  
><strong>Paritus:<strong> Harry/Fenrir ja monia muita  
><strong>Vastuuvapaus:<strong> Rowling rikastui luomillaan hahmoilla, minä en saa rahaa siitä, että kirjoitan hänen hahmoillaan kieroutuneita tarinoita.  
><strong>Varoitukset:<strong> Raiskauksia, väkivaltaa, hahmokuolemia, isoja ikäeroja parien välillä, Mpreg (antakaa sille tämän kerran mahdollisuus, kirjoissa ei ollut riittävästi oikean ikäisiä ja mielenkiintoisia naishahmoja, että tämä idea olisi toiminut ilman sitä!) ja paljon muuta mielenrauhaa järkyttävää materiaalia, jota K/H todennäköisesti selventää lisää juonta pahemmin paljastamatta, eli suosittelen lukemaan sen ennen tekstiä.

**Tiivistelmä:** _Velhomaailma elää sodattomassa ideaalimaailmassa. Uusi taikaministeri on perustanut eliittikoulun, jonne valitaan parhaat nuoret velhot ja noidat. Harry Potter on yksi etuoikeutetuista ja oppii enemmän kuin olisi voinut uskoa todeksi._

**Haasteet:** Joulukalenterihaaste 2014 - 9. luukku ja kerää kaikki hahmot - _Fenrir Harmaaselkä_  
><strong>KH:** Tämä on jälleen kerran niitä ficcejä, jotka ovat odottaneet kovalevyllä iäisyyden toteuttamistaan tai lähinnä sitä salaperäistä inspiraatiota, jonka olemassaolosta kuulee joskus puhuttavan. Ideahan tähän on räikeästi nyysitty historian tapahtumista, jotka aiheuttivat kylmiä väreitä niistä lukiessa. On vaikea uskoa, että moisia aatteita on oikeasti toteutettu natsien toimesta, niiden muiden paremmin tunnettujen kauheuksien lisäksi. Olen kuitenkin käyttänyt runsaasti taiteilijanvapautta tätä kirjoittaessani, todennäköisesti harhautuen varsin kauas siitä mitä todellisuus natsi-Saksassa oli. Tässä ensimmäisessä luvussa ei vielä ole järkyttäviä aiheita, mutta seuraavat luvut sitten sellaisia tulevat sisältämään. Tämä ei tule olemaan pitkä, joko kaksi tai kolme lukua, mikä riippuu siitä, kuinka villiksi muusa heittäytyy kuvailun ja muun suhteen.

_Omistettu Ruskapojalle,  
>joka on ollut ihanan uskollinen lukija ja kommentoija jo pitkän aikaa.<br>*Kiitos*_

_..._

* * *

><p><em> ...<em>

_**Eliittikoulu - Oivan onnen alkulähde**  
>Rodunjalostusta<br>Luku 1._

Harry Potter oli tavallisen kaksilapsisen perheen esikoinen pienessä Godricin notkon kylässä. Hänen pikkusiskonsa oli juuri niin hemmoteltu kuin saattoi kuvitella, kun lasten ikäero oli seitsemän vuotta. Daisyn syntyessä Harry oli ollut jo sen ikäinen, että suurilta mustasukkaisuusdraamoilta vältyttiin etenkin, kun hän oli nähnyt kuinka hänen ystävänsä Ron Weasleyn perheessä nuorimmaisen eli Ginnyn saama huomio ei ollut muilta kuudelta lapselta pois.

Lily ja James Potter olivat pidettyjä kyläläisten keskuudessa, vaikka he eivät olleet kuin muutaman asukkaan kanssa lähemmin tekemisissä ja heidän luonaan kävi erikoisesti pukeutuneita vieraita. Kaikki erikoinen kuitenkin pistettiin Jamesin yläluokkaisen taustan piikkiin, aatelisethan olivat tunnetusti eksentrisiä. Mitä tavalliset kyläläiset eivät tienneet, oli se, että Potterit ja näiden tuttavat olivat velhoja.

Harry nautti kesälomasta perheensä parissa, hän aloittaisi syksyllä viidennen opiskeluvuotensa samassa velhojen ja noitien sisäoppilaitoksessa, jota hänen vanhempansakin olivat käyneet aikanaan. Hän oli pärjännyt erinomaisesti kuten Lily ja James, eivätkä näiden saavutukset olleet kovin helposti ohitettavissa, joten se kertoi paljon Harryn potentiaalista. Odotukset eivät kuitenkaan olleet lannistaneet häntä tai katkeroittaneet hänen positiivista elämän asennettaan.

Harry oli itsevarma ja ulospäin suuntautunut nuori mies, hänestä olisi helposti voinut kasvaa piloille hemmoteltu ja ylimielinen kiusaaja kuten monelle hänen asemassaan olevalle perijälle kävikin. Lilyn asema vanhoillisten taikasukujen silmissä alempiarvoisena noitana oli kuitenkin opettanut Harrylle nöyryyttä ja empatiaa. Lily ei katsellut hetkeäkään muiden taikaolentojen tai heikompien kiusaamista.

Neljävuotias Harry oli suuttunut kotitontun kieltäydyttyä tuomasta hänelle salaa jäätelöä ennen nukkumaan menoa, kostoksi pieni poika oli kaatanut maitonsa matolle ja tönäissyt tontun kumoon samaiseen lätäkköön. Harry oli väittänyt tontun kompuroineen ja sotkeneen maton kömpelyyttään. Seuraavana päivän Harry oli viettänyt pesten huoneensa mattoa ja auttaen kyseistä tonttua sen tehtävissä, nuoren ikänsä sallimissa rajoissa tietenkin. Yksi asia oli varma, Harry oli oppinut arvostamaan kotitonttujen tekemää työtä.

Tänään oli yksi vuoden parhaista päivistä, oli Harryn syntymäpäivä heinäkuun 31. päivä. Tylypahkan tarvikelista oli tullut jo eilen aamulla, pitkin yötä kotitontut olivat vastaanottaneet pöllöjen tuomia onnittelukortteja ja paketteja. James istui aamiaispöydässä lukemassa Päivän profeettaa, pöytään oli katettu kaikkia Harryn lempiruokia ja muutakin. Sirius, Harryn kummisetä, kasasi parhaillaan lautaselleen kaikkea mahdollista lihasta valmistettua, ainoastaan hillolla täytetyt croissantit poikkesivat miehen proteiinipitoisesta linjasta.

Remus keskusteli Lilyn kanssa loitsuteorioista höyryävien teekupposten äärellä, miehen edessä oli puolityhjä puurokulho ja hedelmäsalaattia. Harrya huvitti se, kuinka helposti saattaisi kuvitella Siriuksen olevan ihmissusi Remuksen sijaan. Toisaalta nuorimmat Potterit olivat molemmat nopeasti oppineet hylkäämään turhat stereotypiat ja ennakkoluulot. Taikayhteisössä oltiin muutoinkin viimeisten parinkymmenen vuoden aikana hyväksytty taikaolennot huomattavasti paremmin, olivat ne sitten niin kutsuttuja pimeyden tai valkeuden olentoja.

Peter luki ääntään muutellen sylissään olevalle kummitytölleen Daisylle kärpässienikertomuksia, joiden älyttömät tarinat olivat jatkuva hilpeyden lähde. Se oli myös syy siihen, miksi Daisy, joka osasi jo lukea itse ja täyttäisi syksyllä kahdeksan vuotta, istui kummisetänsä sylissä kuuntelemassa tarinaa. Peter oli ehdottomasti paras tarinoiden elävöittäjä Jamesin ystävistä ja nytkin Remuksen pojat Teddy, John ja Wilhelm kuuntelivat kihertäen tarinoita, joita kukaan lapsista ei muuten suostunut kuuntelemaan.

Harry istui omalle paikalleen pöydän ääreen onnittelujen sataessa joka puolelta huonetta läheisiltään, jotka olivat keskeyttäneet tekemisensä huomattuaan hänen saapuneen. Iloinen hymy tuntui muuttuneen pysyväksi Harryn kasvoilla, hän jaksoi yhä yllättyä siitä pakahduttavan onnellisesta tunteesta, joka valtasi hänet hänen sekalaisen perheensä hyväksymisestä ja rakkaudesta. Daisyn antamaan märkään pusuun Harry vastasi kutittamalla siskoaan armotta, kunnes tytön punaruskeat hiukset olivat sekaisena mylläkkänä naurusta hikisten ja punaisten kasvojen ympärillä.

— Ei ihme, ettei sinulla Bambi ole tyttöystävää, jos aina vastaat suukkoihin tuolla tavalla. Sinun ikäisenäsi Jamesilla oli ollut jo varmasti ainakin kolme pidempää suhdetta ja lauma ihailijoita, joista hän saattoi valita uutta treffiseuraa Tylyaho-viikonlopuille tai muihin tilaisuuksiin, Sirius sanoi virnistäen.

— Leipäläpi umpeen, Nuuhku, tai vien sinut kastroitavaksi seuraavan kerran, kun nukahdat animaagihahmossasi! Harry sihahti kiukkuisesti, mutta painoi katseensa äitinsä toruvan katseen alla.

— Harryn sanoissa on vähemmän sivistyneestä kielenkäytöstä huolimatta oma viisautensa, Sirius. Sinun olisi aika muistaa ikäsi ja se, että James on ollut viimeiset kahdeksantoista vuotta onnellisesti naimisissa. Minä ainakin olisin toivonut, ettei Jamesilla olisi ollut niin monia tyttöystäviä ja valloituksia ennen minua. Olen ylpeä, ettei Harryn tarvitse egoaan korostaakseen käydä läpi koko Tylypahkan naisväestöä, professorit mukaan lukien kuten eräs nimeltä mainitsematon velho, Lily sanoi lopun katsoen merkitsevästi croissantiinsa tukehtuvaa Siriusta.

Pöytäseurue remahti nauramaan Siriuksen järkyttyneelle ilmeelle, miehen yrittäessä ymmärtää miten Lily Potter oli saanut selville yhden hänen tarkimmin varjelluista salaisuuksista. Lämmin tunnelma täytti keittiön, kun naurun keskeltä lempeät kiusoittelut seurasivat toinen toistaan. Nuorimmat paikallaolijat eivät ymmärtäneet kaikkea sanottua, mutta yhtä kaikki he nauroivat aikuisten mukana ja ahtoivat herkkuja suuhunsa silmät loistaen. Auringossa kylpevälle pihalle avautuvasta ikkunasta lehahti sisälle ylväs tornipöllö, jonka jalassa oli Taikaministerin kultaisella sinetillä varustettu pergamenttikäärö.

Keittiö muuttui yllätyksestä hiljaiseksi, Lily otti tukea lähimmästä tuolista, että hän pysyi pystyssä jännityksen muuttaessa hänen jalkansa nuudeleiksi. Pöllö lensi Harryn eteen pöydälle ja ojensi jalkaa, johon kirjekäärö oli kiinnitetty. Harry irrotti sen aavistuksen vapisevin sormin, hänellä kuten ei muillakaan ollut minkäänlaista käsitystä siitä, mitä kirje saattaisi pitää sisällään. Oli erittäin harvinaista, että itse Taikaministeri lähetti kirjeitä tavallisille velhokansalaisilleen erityisesti, jos nämä olivat vielä alaikäisiä.

Kaikkien katseet olivat Harryssa ja tämän kirjeessä, eivätkä he näin ollen huomanneet Peterin itsetyytyväistä ilmettä. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä kirje piti sisällään, mutta hän oli Harryn syntymästä lähtien auttanut Taikaministeri Riddleä keräämään tietoja pojasta ja tämän kehityksestä. Pari kertaa vuodessa hän oli vienyt pojan mukanaan näytelmiin, museoihin ja erilaisiin tapahtumiin, niiden yhteydessä ajankääntäjän avulla hän oli toimittanut pojan Riddlen tutkimusyksikköön tainnutettuna tiedon keruuta varten. Hän tiesi vain sen, että aineistoa käytettiin velhoyhteisön parhaaksi ja että kyseessä oli jokin pidemmän tähtäimen suunnitelma.

Harry itse ei tiennyt mitään Peterin kanssa tekemistään sivuretkistä ja niinpä hän avasi kirjeensä täysin ymmällään. Ensimmäisen lukukerran jälkeen hänen hämmästyksensä ja heräilevä innostus vain kasvoivat. Harry alkoi lukea kirjettä ääneen ilman erillistä pyyntöä, sillä se tuntui parhaimmalta tavalta uskoa lukemansa todeksi. Kirjeen sisältö oli nimittäin varsin poikkeuksellinen ja, jos hän ei olisi tiennyt Taikaministerin sinetin olevan mahdoton väärentää, olisi Harry epäillyt kelmien tai Weasleyn kaksosten pilailevan kustannuksellaan.

_Harry James Potter,  
>(kahdeksannentoista Peverellin jaarlin, kunnioitetun ja vanhan Potterien suvun ja arvoisan Tylypahkan perustajan Godric Rohkelikon suvun perillinen)<em>

_Olemme iloisia voidessamme ilmoittaa, että Teidät on kutsuttu ensimmäisten joukossa opiskelemaan Taikaministerin, Thomas Marvolo Riddlen, (kuudestoista Peverellin kreivi, kunnioitettu lordi Kolkko, arvoisa Lordi Luihuinen), perustamaan eliittikouluun Oivan Onnen Alkulähde, jonka tarkoituksena on turvata taikamaailman kukoistus ja kehittyminen vastaamaan tulevaisuuden haasteisiin. Kuulutte siihen erityisten lahjakkaiden ja taikavoimaisten oppilaiden joukkoon, jotka valittiin viime vuonna Tylypahkassa ja muissa Euroopan kouluissa järjestetyissä haasteissa ja kilpailuissa sekä muun koulumenestyksenne perusteella. Koulutus OOA:ssä on ilmaista sinne valituille opiskelijoille, ainoastaan osan oppimateriaaleista (katso oheinen lista) opiskelija joutuu kustantamaan itse, kaiken muun opiskelijat saavat koululta ilman ylimääräisiä kustannuksia._

_Lukukausi alkaa toinen syyskuuta. Taikaministerin edustaja tulee noutamaan Teidät suoraan kodistanne ja saattaa Teidät kouluun, tarkemman ajankohdan ilmoitamme Teille viimeistään viikkoa ennen opiskelujen alkamista._

_Odotamme ilolla näkevämme Teidät taikayhteisömme lupaavimpien lahjakkuuksien joukossa syyskuun toinen päivä._

_Kunnioittavasti Teidän,_  
><em>Thomas Marvolo Riddle<em>  
><em>Taikaministeri<em>

James auttoi Lilyn istumaan syliinsä naisen jalkojen viimein annettua täysin periksi, lehti lojui unohdettuna lattialla. Heidän pikku Harrynsa oli kutsuttu lahjakkaimmille ja vain tiukan seulonnan kautta hyväksytyille tarkoitettuun kouluun. James oli kuullut joitain huhuja, että kolmivelhoturnajaiset ja muut erikoisuudet Tylypahkassa viime vuonna olivat olleet osa jotain uraauurtavaa muutosta heidän maailmassaan. Hän oli kuvitellut sen olleen vain kansainvälisten suhteiden luomista varten, eikä hän olisi uskonut tällaista tulosta, jos hän olisikin tiennyt kyseessä olleen valintaprosessi uuteen kouluun.

Harry nosti katseensa kirjekääröstä, jota hän hypisteli sormissaan. Jos hän ei olisi ollut niin ällistynyt, hän olisi nauranut ilmeille, joita hänen ympärillään olevien ihmisten kasvoilla oli. Hän ei ollut ainoa, jonka käsityskyky oli joutunut koetukselle. Yksi asia oli varmaa, kaikki, jotka kirjeen sisällön ymmärsivät, olivat onnellisia hänen puolestaan. Heidän yllättyneisyys ei johtunut siitä, etteivätkö he olisi uskoneet Harryn olevan riittävän hyvä eliittikouluun vaan, koska kukaan ei ollut edes kuullut koko koulusta aiemmin.

Kylkiluut murskaava halaus, jonka Sirius Harrylle antoi karkotti typertyneisyyden niin syntymäpäiväsankarista kuin muustakin pöytäseurueesta. Harry oli ääneen lukiessaan pistänyt merkille, että kirjeeseen ei odotettu vastausta, vaikka sitä ei ollut muotoiltu käskyksi saattoi rivien välistä lukea sen, että hyväksyttyjen ei odotettu, eikä ehkä edes annettaisi kieltäytyä kutsusta. Ajatus ei kuitenkaan himmentänyt Harryn iloa uudesta opiskelupaikasta, vaikka hänen tulisikin ikävä Tylypahkaa ja niitä ystäviään, jotka eivät ehkä kutsua Oivan onnen alkulähteeseen saaneet.

_*Oivan Onnen Alkulähde*_

Jännitys oli käsinkosketettavaa Pottereiden kodissa syyskuun toisena päivänä, he kaikki odottivat Taikaministerin edustajaa kello kolmelta saapuvaksi. Ilmoitus oli tullut viikko sitten jälleen Taikaministerin kultaisella sinetillä varustettuna. Harry matkaisi uuteen kouluunsa yhdessä Cedric Diggoryn ja Cassius Montaguen kanssa. Harryn omasta vuosikurssista ei, ainakaan rohkelikoista, ollut muita päässyt uuteen kouluun, Neville oli saanut kyllä ilmoituksen, että tällä oli vaadittava määrä taikuutta, mutta pojan pitäisi parantaa arvosanojaan ja opiskeluvalmiuksiaan sisään päästäkseen. Harryn kunnioitus Taikaministeriä kohtaan oli kasvanut hänen kuultuaan kannustavasta kirjeestä, jonka Neville oli saanut.

Augusta Longbottomin vaikutus Harryn ystävään oli hälyttävä, Alicen ja Frankin työ taikalainvartijoina pakotti näitä olemaan pitkiäkin aikoja pois kodistaan ja Nevillen kasvatus oli jäänyt tämän hallitsevalle ja vaativalle isoäidille. Ehkä mahdollisuus eliittikouluun pääsystä saisi Nevillen itsetunnon kohenemaan ja Harry saisi edes yhden ystävistään kanssaan uuteen kouluunsa, vaikkakin vasta vuoden päästä. Hän tuli kyllä hyvin toimeen Cedricin kanssa ikäerosta ja eri tuvasta huolimatta, joten ei Harry aivan yksinäiseksi oloaan tulisi tuntemaan tulevana vuotena.

Harry suki hermostuneena hiuksiaan, yrittäen saada ne siistimmiksi tehtävän mahdottomuudesta huolimatta. Hän halusi tehdä hyvän ensivaikutelman ministerin edustajaan ja uusiin professoreihinsa. Hänellä oli yllään parhaimmat arkikaapunsa, koska juhlakaavussa kouluun lähteminen olisi ollut yliampuvaa ja antanut kuvan liiallisesta yrittämisestä ja huonosta arvostelukyvystä.

Harry toivoi, että heidän koulupukunsa olisivat siedettävät ja etenkin, ettei pukuun kuuluisi yhtä mautonta hattua kuin Tylypahkassa. Hän ei muuten ollut vaatteittensa suhteen nirppanokka, mutta hänen äitinsä jästitausta sai hänet näkemään joitain asioita aivan uudessa valossa. Kuten yhdennäköisyys aasihatulla ja hänen entiseen koulupukuunsa kuuluvalla hatulla, jota heidän oli ollut pakko käyttää koulupäivinä.

Toisaalta eivät edes älyttömät hatut himmentäneet Harryn intoa uudesta koulustaan, ne kirjat ja materiaalit, jotka olivat listassa olleet, olivat mahtavia ja lupasivat vain pelkkää hyvää opetussuunnitelman suhteen sekä professorien pätevyydestä. Opiskelumateriaalit olivat tehneet konkreettiseksi sen, että hän todella oli aloittamassa opiskelunsa laadukkaassa ja erityisessä koulussa. Lily, Remus ja James olivat vakuuttaneet, ettei monikaan päässyt tutustumaan niin korkeatasoisiin ja vaativiin teorioihin, rituaaleihin ja taikuuden kirjoon kuin vasta erikoistumisopinnoissa, eikä niissäkään kuin vain yksittäisiin osa-alueisiin laajemman osaamisen sijaan.

Harry oli niin uppoutunut kouluhaaveisiinsa, ettei hän heti kuullut koputusta ovelta, vasta kolmas napakka koputus havahdutti hänet ja sai siirtymään oleskelutilaan, jossa hänen perheensä istui odottamassa kotitontun saattelemia vieraita. Harry toivoi, ettei hänen hätäinen saapumisensa näkynyt huolittelemattomuutena tai muuten pilannut hänen olemustaan. Hetken hän pelkäsi, että ministerin edustaja ilmoittaisi ensimmäisen vilkaisun jälkeen, että olikin sattunut erehdys ja Harryn olisi parempi unohtaa saaneensa koko kutsua. Harryn pelko oli kuitenkin turha.

Bartemius Kyyry jr. astui salonkiin perässään kaksi vanhempaa oppilasta, miehen hymy ei olisi voinut olla ystävällisempi ja arvioiva katse hyväksyvämpi kuin vain itse Taikaministeriin kohdistettuna. Ja se sanoi paljon, sillä juorujen mukaan Thomas Riddle oli Bartemiukselle enemmän isä kuin hänen edesmennyt biologinen isänsä oli koskaan ollut. Oli myös juoruja, joiden mukaan Taikaministerin käskystä vanhempi Bartemius Kyyry olisi tapettu, mutta niistä vaiettiin, sillä mitään näyttöä muusta kuin onnettomuudesta ei ollut. Bartemiuksen katse sai Harryn ryhdistäytymään kuin huomaamatta, ja miehen hymy muuttui aavistuksen leveämmäksi.

Kohteliaisuuksien ja lämpimien hyvästien jälkeen Harry seurasi Bartya, kuten hän oli pyytänyt itseään kutsuttavaksi, ja tämän mukana tulleita oppilaita hevoskotkien vetämiin vaunuihin. Oivan onnen alkulähteen kuluissa ei näköjään säästelty, sillä hevoskotkien kouluttaminen vetojuhdiksi vaati suorastaan kohtuuttoman ajan, sillä niiden ylpeä luonne ei helposti asettunut aisoihin. Harva onnistui kouluttamaan hevoskotkista kilparatsuja lentolaukkakisoihin, ja ratsastajalta vaadittiin silloinkin kunnioitusta, taitoa ja voimaa. Miten kukaan sai hevoskotkia asettumaan vaunun eteen kuusikkona, se oli ihme se. Monet puhuivat kunnioittavasti Beauxbatonin abraxanratsukoista ja ne olivat sentään suhteellisen helppoja koulia työhön, vaikka vaativatkin vahvan käsittelijän.

Heidän matkansa sujui nopeasti, vaikka he pysähtyivät noutamaan mukaansa vielä kolme muuta oppilasta. Kun vaunut laskeutuivat kauniin puutarhamaisen puistoalueen sydämessä olevan palatsin edustalle värjäsi auringonlasku taivaanrantaa ruusunpunaiseksi ja kasvatti varjoista jättiläisiä. Kaskaiden siritys säesti heidän askeleitaan ensin sorapihalla ja seuraavaksi palatsin kiviportailla, puisten kaksoisovien lakkaus hohti ovien avautuessa itsekseen heidän lähestyessä niitä. Livreepukuiset kotitontut kumarsivat heille heidän astuessaan sisälle valoisaan eteishalliin kuin he olisivat ylhäisiä vieraita tulossa juhliin. Livreissä oli samat värit ja vaakuna kuin heidän koulupuvuissaan, vaikka tonttujen vaatetus oli huomattavasti yksinkertaisempi ja vaatimattomampi.

Barty ohjasi heidät sisälle ruokasaliin, joka olisi sopinut kuningattarenkin vaatimuksiin loistossaan, mutta joka oli muutettu ravintolatyyppiseksi kahdeksan istuttavien pyöreiden pöytien täyttäessä sen ja vain yksi iso suorakaiteen muotoinen pöytä salin päädyssä muistutti siitä, että tämä oli koulu. Vasta viisi pyöreistä pöydistä oli täyttynyt oppilaista, heidän ryhmälleen oli selvästi varattu paikat pöydässä, jossa istui ennestään jo kaksi oppilasta, joista toisen Harry tunnisti Fleur Delacouriksi Beauxbatonin edustajan kolmivelhoturnauksesta.

Fleur hymyili valloittavasti heille, tämän veelacharmi ei kuitenkaan ollut yhtä voimakas kuin Tylypahkassa, jossa pojat muuttuivat idiooteiksi tytön nähdessään. Harry sysäsi kysymyksen pois mielestään ja istui tytön viereen kumarrettuaan tälle pienesti ensin. Heidän liityttyä kaksikon seuraan Barty hyvästeli heidät siirtyäkseen henkilökunnan pöytään. Tästä lähtien Harryn olisi muistettava kutsua miestä professori Kyyryksi, joka opettaisi heille kirouksia ja vastakirouksia.

Henkilökunnan pöytää silmäillessään Harry huomasi, että täällä oli monin verroin enemmän henkilökuntaa kuin Tylypahkassa siitä huolimatta, että täällä oli vähemmän oppilaita. Hän ihmetteli kuinka tähän oli varaa, kun heidän ei tarvinnut maksaa edes lukukausimaksua yhtä paljon kuin aiemmin. Hänen vanhempansa eivät olleet tietenkään asiaa pistäneet pahakseen, silti asia häiritsi Harrya hieman. Koulun ylellinen ympäristö ja selkeä ylivoimaisuus muihin nähden tuntuivat suorastaan sokaisevan uudet oppilaat. Harry ei ollut ainoa, josta innostuksen saattoi nähdä päällepäin.

Taikaministeri Thomas Riddle nousi seisomaan valtaistuinta muistuttavalta tuoliltaan henkilökunnan pöydän keskeltä. Miehen mustissa hiuksissa oli häivähdys harmaata ja silmissä pilkahdus punaista, ne toivat lähes kiiltokuvamaisen komeaan mieheen sitä särmää, jota vaadittiin tekemään hänestä uskottava keulakuva velhoyhteisölle. Harry valpastui, hän halusi kuulla jokaisen sanan ministerin puheesta. Hän oli kerännyt Thomas Riddlen puheiden kirjoitetut versiot silloin, kun niitä oli julkaistu lehdissä ja muutamia hänellä oli muistoina ajatusseulassa. Ne olivat innoittavia ja taidokkaita, Harry oli varma, että useammat ihmiset kiinnostuisivat politiikasta, jos kaikki poliitikot puhuisivat yhtä hyvin kuin taikaministeri.

— Tervetuloa aloittamaan uusi uljas luku taikuudenhistoriassa, ensimmäistä kertaa taikakoulutuksessa on valikoitu kaikista eurooppalaisista ja muutamista muistakin paremmasta tulevaisuudesta kiinnostuneista taikakouluista parhaimmisto moninaisten testien, turnajaisten ja arvioiden perusteella. Tulevaisuuden eliitti olette te, teissä kiteytyy kaikki taikuuden kehittämiselle välttämättömät ominaisuudet, vahva taikuus, laajat taidot ja erinomaiset oppimistulokset. Oivan onnen alkulähteessä teidän poikkeuksellisia lahjojanne hiotaan ja hoivataan ennennäkemättömään kukoistukseen, teidän entiset saavutuksenne kalpenevat sen rinnalla mihin te pystytte täällä opiskelunne jälkeen. Te olette täällä yksilöitä, eikä teidän opintojenne edistymistä estä tai hidasta heikommat oppilaat kuten tavallisissa taikakouluissa. Me tahdomme taata teille miellyttävän ympäristön itsenne ja taikuuden vaalimiseen ilman muun maailman teidän erottuvan eduksenne, kun valmistutte täältä ja aloitatte elämänne velhomaailman huipulla. Te pääsette vaikuttamaan maailmaamme jo täällä ollessanne, opiskeluunne kuuluvat työpajat ja aivoriihet ovat teidän mahdollisuutenne kehitellä uusia taikalaitteita, loitsuja, kirouksia ja muuta taikuutta tai, jos taitonne ovat enemmän yhteiskunnallisia, te voitte tehdä niissä lakiehdotuksia tai ehdotuksia yhteisömme parantamiseksi muuten. Tulette huomaamaan, että teillä on merkitystä jo opiskeluaikananne. Te tulette lyömään leimanne niin historiaan kuin tähän hetkeen ja tulevaisuuteen. Olen ylpeä saadessani nähdä teidät edessäni ja olla teidän kanssanne tekemässä historiaa.

Raikuvat aplodit seurasivat ministerin sanoja, hän kumarsi pienesti kuin yllättyneenä saamistaan suosionosoituksista. Sen kaiken täytyi olla huolella valittua julkisivua, mutta sen tiedostaminen ei tehnyt ministeristä yhtään vähemmän vaikuttavaa henkilöä, joten Harry taputti ja hurrasi muiden mukana. Lopulta ministeri nosti kätensä ilmaan hiljaisuutta pyytäen.

— Kiitos lämpimästä vastaanotosta, nyt on kuitenkin aika keskittyä arkisempiin asioihin, joiden ansiosta historian tekeminen tulee olemaan mahdollista. Annan rehtorillenne, Igor Karkaroffille puheenvuoron.

— Kiitos ministeri, on kunnia saada teidät tänne meidän vieraaksemme. Te olette varmasti kaikki lukeneet koulusta kertovan esitteen, joten tiedätte oppiaineet ja niiden opettajat. Meillä on paljon muutakin henkilökuntaa kuten olette jo huomanneet, teidät on jaettu kahdeksan oppilaan ryhmiin, jotka muodostavat yksikön, jolle on varattu oma käytävä oleskelutiloineen ja huoneineen. Jokainen oppilas saa oman lukittavan huoneen pesutiloineen yksikkönne käytävältä ja teillä on oma yksikkövastaava, joka huolehtii teidän hyvinvoinnistanne ja turvallisuudestanne, hänen puoleen voitte kääntyä kaikissa asioissanne. Tarkoitus on taata teille kodinomainen ympäristö, joka kuitenkin opettaa teille toisenlaisia yhteistyötaitoja yksikössänne. Jotta ylimääräiset huolet ja murheet eivät häiritsisi teidän opiskeluanne, me joudumme seulomaan niin lähtevän kuin saapuvan postinne, mutta tämä on täysin teidän omaksi parhaaksenne, emmekä tee sitä kevyin perustein. Saatatte kysyä, että miksi lähtevä posti sitten tarkastetaan, johon on hyvin yksinkertainen syy. Te koette ja ymmärrätte opiskelunne tärkeyden ja erinomaisuuden, mutta ulkopuolella olevilla ei ole sitä näkökulmaa, joten teidän innostunut kuvauksenne joistain oppiaineista tai olosuhteista saatetaan ymmärtää hyvinkin väärin. Väärinymmärrys saattaa johtaa ulkopuolelta tulevaan painostukseen tai perusteettomaan huoleen, joka saattaa muodostua ahdistavaksi. Emme luonnollisestikaan estä teitä saamasta postianne, vaikka siinä olisikin jotain, joka saattaisi häiritä teitä, mutta silloin voimme jo ennakkoon järjestää teille kriisiapua tukihenkilön muodossa. Näin teillä on heti perheen kaltainen turvaverkko ympärillänne, joka edes auttaa teitä opiskeluaikana. Ulkopuolinen paine ei ole ainoa häiriötekijä, joka voisi teidän oppimisrauhanne rikkoa, siihen ja yhteistyöhön muiden kanssa tuo turhia jännitteitä ja mahdollisia ristiriitoja myös parisuhteet. Jotta opiskelu ja ryhmätyöskentely eivät joutuisi turhalle koetukselle, ovat oppilaiden väliset parisuhteet ehdottomasti kiellettyjä. Romantiikka säästetään opiskelujenne jälkeiseen aikaan, rehtori päätti puheensa kohottamalla lasiaan ja odotti muiden tekevän niin myös.

— Oivan onnen alkulähteelle! lausuivat kaikki kuorossa ja kohottivat maljat huulilleen.

Oppilaiden kasvot säteilivät onnellisina, myös osa henkilökunnasta ja vieraista antoi tyytyväisyytensä näkyä kasvoiltaan, ministeri ja rehtori olivat hieman pidättyväisempiä ilmeiltään, mutta yhtään synkkää kasvoa ei salissa ollut tällä hetkellä. Harry huokaisi pienesti, kaikki oli niin loistokasta ja ylellistä, hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi liiankin täynnä onnellisuutta ja tyytyväisyyttä, että hän oli pakahtua niihin. Hänen poskiaan jo särki kaikesta hymyilemisestä.

Tarjoiluastiat täyttivät pöydän heidän istuutuessaan takaisin paikoilleen ja herkulliset tuoksut hyväilivät heidän aistejaan. Harry ei ollut varma mistä aloittaa ja mahtuisiko häneen muruakaan niin herkullisia kuin ruoat olivat, kuka pystyi tällaisessa onnenhuumassa syömään. Hän pakotti itsensä palaamaan maanpinnalle ja täyttämään lautasensa, edellisestä ateriasta oli kuitenkin pitkä aika, eikä tunteista ollut ravinnoksi, vaikka ne täyttäviltä tuntuivatkin.

Ruoan myötä keskustelu pöydässä virisi uudestaan ja Harry keskittyi siihen syödessään, näiden ihmisten kanssa hän tulisi jakamaan yksikön, jos hän ymmärsi oikein rehtorin puheesta, joten olisi hyvä tutustua heihin heti paremmin.

_..._

_*Oivan onnen alkulähde*_

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Kurkistus tulevaan, herkimpien ei kannata lukea pidemmälle:**

**...** järkyttävä todellisuus paljastuu...

— Kukaan ei voi pakottaa minua luovuttamaan lastani, vaikka sen siittäjä olisi itse Merlin! Ilman minun kohtuani ja munasolua ei tätä lasta olisi luotu, minun taikuuteni vaalii tätä elämää, siitä huolimatta, että se sai alkunsa saastaisten sikojen häväistessä minut. Tämä on minun lapseni ja minä määrään sen kohtalosta kuin myös omastani! Fleurin raivoisat sanat kaikuivat käytävillä viiltävinä ja tuskaisina. Niissä oli jopa enemmän eläimellistä epätoivoa kuin niinä ensimmäisinä öinä, kun valitut siittäjät tyydyttivät halujaan kauniin neljännesosa veelan vartalolla väkisin.

... jotkut löytävät jotain hyvääkin...

Fenrir oli tullut aiemmin ja heidän kohtaamisensa oli ollut paljon kiihkeämpi ja rajumpi tänään, eikä mies ollut viipynyt yhtä pitkään kuin yleensä seksin jälkeen. Harry katseli haikeana täysikuun valaisemaa puistoa, hän olisi halunnut katsella tätä lumoavaa maisemaa yhdessä Fenririn kanssa. Tuntea miehen lihaksikkaat kädet ympärillään pitämässä yksinäisyyden ja epäilykset loitolla.

TBC


End file.
